1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film and a light guide, and a position detecting system utilizing the film or the light guide. The present invention particularly relates to a film and a light guide having position information, and a position detecting system utilizing the film or the light guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A touch control panel, a hand drawing board, or a digital pen such as an OID (Object identifier) is always utilized to perform writing function of an electronic apparatus.
However, above-mentioned apparatuses may have defects hard to be overcome. For example, a user may put his hand on the touch control panel whiling using it, such that the touch control panel will wrongly determine that the user performs a touch control operation to it and a wrong action may be correspondingly performed. Neither capacitor type touch control panel, resistor type touch control panel nor optical type touch control panel can avoid such issue. An electromagnet type touch control panel may suppress this kind of issue. However, such system is expensive since both the touch control panel itself and the touch control pen utilized to input command to the touch control panel need electromagnet devices. Also, the digital pen is an apparatus that is hard to be applied to a normal screen, since a light source on the digital pen is needed and the object that the digital pen is applied to needs micro codes printed thereon, via printing ink or other materials, to receive light transmitted to a surface of the object.